


Zàijiàn, Hong Kong!

by minamikorea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Minor Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minamikorea/pseuds/minamikorea
Summary: When Hong Kong is sent to live with England, the other Asian nations (and England) seem to be affected by the change more than he is.





	1. -再見(Goodbye)-

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! This fanfic is about when Hong Kong was given to the British after China lost the Opium War. I wanted to make a (sort of?) sad oneshot for once, because I don't know if I can write angsty things. I wanted to try...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fanfic! :) Thanks for reading!

_January 20, 1841- Hong Kong ceded to the British_

* * *

As England walked up the path to China's house, he couldn't help but dread what was about to happen.  
He knew he still had to do it, though- not for himself, but for his boss. Still, he didn't want to be the one to have to do this...

**-再見(Goodbye)-**

The atmosphere inside China's house was usually warm and welcoming, and the smell of Chinese food would always fill the rooms- but not today.

Instead, anyone who walked into the house would be greeted by a sad, cold feeling. No dumplings were being steamed today, and Shinatty-chan was nowhere to be seen.

Instead, everyone was quiet. The only sound that was heard was the sound of luggage zipping shut, and then being carried down the stairs.

Because today was the day that Hong Kong would leave.

The young boy packed in silence, thick eyebrows furrowing in concentration. He didn't seem to notice that every other nation was watching him quietly.

Especially China. The young man watched silently, tears brimming in his eyes. But he didn't complain or argue.

After all, it was his fault, his mistake, that had led to this moment. He shouldn't have lost that stupid war. But he had, anyway.

Suddenly, there was a small knock on the door, and Japan went to answer it, knowing who it was already.

England stood there, fidgeting with his hands, waiting for China to come to the door. Finally, he stepped into the house. "China? I'm here to, you know, pick up Hong Ko-"

"Shhhhh!", Korea whispered loudly, suddenly running to the doorway. "Brother's not ready yet! And please don't make China-san sadder than he already is! Don't take him away!" The usually happy-go-lucky nation was unusually menancholy, and even his haircurl seemed to feel the same way.

Finally, after a few minutes, Hong Kong emerged, and walked up to England. "So, are you the guy who's taking me to your house? How long? Why?" He spoke with a noticeable accent, as he spoke Cantonese better than English at the time.

China, who stood behind him, finally broke his silence. "He's going to take you to his house for a while-aru. But don't worry, I'll see you again, soon, probably." He stopped talking and stared at England pointedly. "How long will he be with you-ahen?"

"For as long as my boss wants. But, I don't want to do this, either, so don't get me wrong. Stop glaring at me.", England stated.

"Fine, then. But you'd better take good care of him- don't let him become a delinquent-ahen. Teach him proper English, too while you're at it, and I'm going to visit him every time I come to your house,... and don't..." China listed off all his rules- apparently he had fully broken out of his defeated, quiet state.

"I promise I won't Westernize him too much, alright?", England said, trying to lighten the mood a little.

China smiled a little. "Okay." Hong Kong half-hugged China and the others, reached for England's hand, and they started to walk away from the house. The goodbyes of each Asian nation left behind echoed after him.

And when Hong Kong was about to get out of sight, he turned around abruptly and yelled, "Joigin!" while waving crazily.

"Zàijiàn, Hong Kong.", was China's reply, before he turned around quickly and walked back into the house, leaving the other Asians behind.

He didn't want anyone to see him crying.


	2. 我回来了- I'm back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, welp: A sequel! Because a few people asked for it on FFN. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, and thanks for reading!

**1999:**

Hong Kong threw his backpack over one of his lean shoulders and hopped onto his bike. "Bye," he told England, raising his hand in a small wave. "Like, I guess I'll see you soon?"

The blond nation nodded briskly. "Have fun with your brothers- oh, and be safe on the roads." He scratched the back of his neck halfheartedly. "Why are you being so awkward?", he scolded himself, slapping his forehead. "I believe... I'll see you at the world meeting next month?" He smiled, green eyes flashing. He had never been one to get too emotional in front of others.

_How long had it been- about 150 years or so?_

"Okay. See you." And with a flash of brown hair, Hong Kong was gone, pedaling through the crowded streets, long sleeves flapping in the wind.

England turned around and headed back to the airport terminal. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll miss him," he mumbled to himself. _Oh, well. Back to England for today._

* * *

Hong Kong flew through the streets, waving hello to everyone he knew. They waved back, probably not even knowing who he was, and he smiled. The _ding-ding_ sound of the bus stopping to pick up passengers felt like music to his ears.

"I'm back, he thought. _I'm back._

* * *

**1841:**

_The young boy looked warily at the strange man beside him. "Who're you?", he inquired, "and where are you from? Néih haih bīndouh yàhn a?"_

_The blond man smiled. "England. I'm England. You'll be staying with me for a while." He looked strange- Hong Kong had never seen eyes so green before. And his blond hair? Weird, in a new way._

_"You have funny eyebrows," he pointed out bluntly. England grimaced for a moment._

_"Yeah, I do," he agreed, rubbing his unusually thick eyebrows with his fingers as he were trying to make them smaller by doing so._

_Hong Kong nodded, looking at the road where the two were walking. He seemed to be done with his questions. England, however, had a question of his own. As the two neared the port, he turned to the younger nation. "Do you- I mean, can you speak English well?"_

_"Yes, a little," Hong Kong replied. "Hello, nice to meet you- basics."_

_"Ah. I'll teach you more, then." England couldn't help but smile at the boy's curiousity. "It'll be fun. And you'll need it for business."_

* * *

Hong Kong weaved in and out of the city. He couldn't help but look around, proud of how quickly the city had grown over the years. His home was already one of the top business centers in the world.

"Ah, sorry!", he said, swerving just in time to avoid crashing into a vendor selling pineapple buns. Suddenly, his stomach growled, and he realized that he hadn't eaten yet that day. "You should buy one of those," his stomach urged him.

So he did.

The pineapple bun tasted familiar. Comfortably familiar. Like it was telling him "Welcome home." The message was loud and clear:

_You're not in England anymore, Hong Kong._

* * *

_"Okay," England said. "That's my house." He pointed to a modest, Victorian-style house, shrugging uncertainly._

_Hong Kong gazed at the building. His curiosity seemed to be gone, and he nodded silently._

_"Jet lag?" England thought to himself, as he unlocked the door and waved the younger nation inside the house._

_The dark-haired nation stepped into the house and stopped in the middle of the foyer, seemingly observing the area around him._

_"So, this is my home now," he thought. "Alright."_

* * *

The bike slowed to a stop, and Hong Kong leaped off, holding his backpack in his arms.

The elaborately built, traditional building still loomed large over him, the same as it had the last time he'd seen it.

"So... this is my home now," he stated matter-of-factly, as if he were talking to the house itself.

He walked up the path to the front door, stopping to think before knocking on the door.

_Had it really only been 158 years since he'd stood on the same spot, about to leave for England?_

Taking a deep breath, he tapped on the door, stopping to listen to the sound of footsteps running towards him.

The door flew open, and suddenly a slightly taller nation was hugging him so tightly he thought he wouldn't be able to breathe ever again. But... the hug was nice and familiar, so he hugged back.

The other nation released his grip first, and after brushing his bangs out of his eyes, Hong Kong saw China smiling brightly at him. "You're back! You got so big-aru!"

China, on the other hand, hadn't changed much at all, besides the fact that he was limping slightly. That was another story, though.

Hong Kong grinned back at the older nation. **"I'm home."**

_Finally._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like it? Review if you'd like to, and thank you for reading! :)))

**Author's Note:**

> I think I suck at sad/angsty writing, though, so the characters (China?) may be slightly OOC. Hm... I don't know- does this even count as angst, anyway? Ehhh...
> 
> Ah, one note: Remember that when HK was given to England, he was still a child. In this fanfic, I'm just assuming that since HK is a child, so are the other Asian nations. (Except for China, of course, and Japan- he's a few years older than the others, I guess.)
> 
> Thank you for reading~ did you like it? If you want to, then please review...
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Zàijiàn= "Goodbye" in Mandarin Chinese, and Joigin= "Goodbye" in Cantonese.
> 
> I actually may write another chapter to this, if I feel like it. Maybe, though.
> 
> Again, thanks for reading! :)


End file.
